Insanity Is My Name
"Writers Note: If you noticed, For this story I approached a different writing style." Blossom, Blossom! Ah: My flower is finally blossoming! It’s tunes are marvelous! Music to my ears! A low humming descends from the crimson petals! Spill, Spill! Oh how I wonder if it knows my name! Insanity is my name! Oh plead for your savior! Plead for your life! Your life is nothing but fragments of their imagination! They don’t care about you anymore! Wait, They never did love you in anyway! Your hero, Is not an honest hero! Non-honest heros do not get awards for you are the award my dear! An honest hero always get an award! I’m afraid your lifetime is nothing but lies lovely dear! Nothing but lies in a vain attempt to make you feel happiness! Now… Don’t cry don’t cry! Wipe those tears away with your sleeve! But misfortune has granted you to have no limbs! I apologize! You can’t wipe away glistening tears with no arms! Oh whats this I hear? Is the demon inside me screeching or is it you screaming in agony? I can’t tell the difference! Oh dear, It’s actually quite annoying now! Pale unhealthy skin you have! Is it from blood loss or is it just how you were born? No, no, that can’t be. When you first entered my domain you were a healthy child! A healthy child with vibrate sky blue eyes and flowing hair! It makes me jealous with greed my puppet! For I have pale unhealthy skin like you have currently! Sapphire against Ruby, I have ruby eyes and you do not! Jealous I am, Very, Very jealous I am. Insanity I am! But it seems you do not understand. Shame, shame indeed. I have no choice but to tell you every speck of knowledge about insanity and sanity my dear! Humanity is nothing but a pile of filth! Something you can toy with! Humanity and Sanity is a lie. Follow sanity’s footsteps and you’ll become stupid! Silly, Silly! Knocked in the head! Don’t be bitter about it will you? Insanity is gorgeous! Absolutely wonderful! Everything is a dream! You don’t feel pain! Not one bit! You feel pleasure when you drive people into the depths of insanity my dear! And now that I mention it: You look like you’re on the brink of sanity dear; Can’t hold on that much longer? Your fingers are slipping slowly… As you have a look of pure horror on your face? Allow me to stomp on your hands, And poof! You’re perfect… Your almost perfect dear! Just a few more adjustments and you’re perfect! A perfect doll, Oh! How I can imagine it. A beautiful grin on your face instead of your broken, gentle smile… Your hair would be brushed from the roots to the tips… And you’ll be locked in place on a velvet chair with golden rims, You’ll have a beautiful crimson dress with dark bow ties and princess sleeves. But the center of attention would be your eyes: Oh how deep red they’ll be. Distancing off. I’m losing patience my dear. Losing patience quickly, Hastily, I can hear your heart beating rapidly! And I can feel the insanity washing over you! Soon, Soon, You’ll be the perfect doll! I can hear the ticking in the back of my head, It’s muffled, Faint, It’s torturing me… And it gets louder, Louder, Louder, Louder, Louder, Louder, Louder, Louder! I’m hearing your beating hard increase in pace as I my eyes are fixed onto your approaching grin. Grinning oh so wide, further than your dimples allow! Flashes of blood in your once blue eyes! I see clocks behind my eyes lids when my eyes droop! Ticking, Ticking, The hour glass! Time is running out my dear! I’m suffocating! Suffocating in sand! I’m afraid I won’t get to witness your sanity shatter into a million pieces my dear! My vision is slowly fading into darkness dear! My world is shrouded with darkness my dear! I can only see black hands snake around you my dear! A complete wide grin plastered on your beautiful my dear! What’s this? Wet, My cheeks are tear stricken? How come? How? Why? Whats this I’m tasting? Metal? A metallic taste in my mouth? Why am I biting my lip? Red? All I can see is red… What’s this sensation on my soul? No, It can’t be… Pain? Who’s screaming is piercing the chilly air? Mine? My screaming? Who’s beating am I hearing? Not yours it’s mine! Why? Why? Why? This shouldn’t be happening! Am I embracing death? No! I’m the closest thing to god! Corruption? Entropy? Ticking? Beating? Agony? Emotions? Death? Trapped? These thoughts are racing through my mind! Plaguing my thoughts! Thousands of mechanical bugs tearing through my mind? Questions, Questions! Killing me? Am I dying? Ticking, Beating, Laughing! My ears are ringing! Shocks of pain through me! It’s dark, So dark! I can’t see! Stop… Everything stopped, The sounds the pain! Halted. I feel confused… Flash of white! I gasp! What’s this? My arms are tied? What’s this dusty place? Where am I? I can hear faint screaming, I can hear the slaps of footsteps. I took in my surroundings, A white fluffy like room. I slowly looked down to see what ties me. A sort of jacket I suppose. I shake violently- Trying to take it off me. But no avail. I feel I have no hair. Not a strand. I hear a sharp click. The door creaks open. To reveal people in white coats... This is not wonderland… Category:Mental Illness